


One Time Only

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Multi, One Night Stands, POV Gwen Cooper, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: After the events of Journey's End, Gwen, Martha and Rose decide to go out and party.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Martha Jones/Rose Tyler





	One Time Only

Gwen didn't feel as guilty as she should when she woke up with a hangover, next to two naked women, fully aware of what she had done the previous night. They had saved the world for Christ's sake; they deserved a girls' night out; club hopping, drinking too much and… ending up in bed together…  
  
'Who knew sleeping with girls could be that good?' Gwen thought. She shook her head. No, she had to fix this. She'd cheated on Rhys _again_.  
  
Before she left, Gwen scribbled a note and kissed Martha and Rose's lips, knowing she'd never see them again.


End file.
